Pieski i zimowy sekret Rosji
Uwaga! Uwaga! To opowiadanie piszę sama. Proszę o nieedytowanie go, z góry dzięki^^ Rozdział 1 Był mroźny zimowy dzień w Zatoce Przygód. Słońce dopiero co weszło na widno kręg. Mimo to dzień był raczej pochmurny z delikatnymi przejaśnieniami. W bazie Nexako robił pokazy dla szczeniąt. -Ale pamiętajcie nigdy nie róbcie tego na własną odpowiedzialność.- przemówił Owczarek Holenderski po czym stworzył w próbówce mini burzę. -WOW! Widzę małe wyładowania!- zachwycił się Scott. -Jej.- westchnęły. -Nauczysz nas?- spytała Rashta. -Może.- uśmiechnął się tajemniczo piesek. -Prosimy.- uśmiechnęły się i odparły prosząco. -Hah...Okey dajcie Nexako spokój, i tak wiele Wam pokazał a teraz może odpoczniecie?- zaśmiała się Pandora. -Ale jest śnieg, i chcemy się pobawić na śniegu.- zaczął Crash. -O tak!- ucieszyła się Carlise. -No nie wiem, Astro sprawdzi ile jest stopni.- odpowiedziała Goldador. Podeszła do termometru, a Astro ujrzała -22 stopnie! Przekazała do suczce. -Emm...-zaczęła.-Ale jest zbyt zimno.- dodała. Nie patrząc szczeniaki ubrały i wybiegł. Suczka ledwo co nadążała. ' -Ech...-westchnęła. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Pandory. '''Szczeniaczki bawiły się w śniegu właśnie na lodzi urządziły sobie poziomą ślizgawkę. ' -Auu! Patrzcie na mój ślizg!- zawołała Avie, po czym odepchnęła się tylnymi łapami i pojechała brzuszkiem po lodzie i zatoczyła kółko. -Super! Zobaczcie moje ruchy!- zamerdała ogonem Miley. -Uważaj na siebie.- bąknął Scott. '''Suczka odeszła parę kroków do tyłu, wspięła się na zaspę zeskoczyła robiąc salto i rozpłaszczając się pojechała po lodzie. Zakończyła to ładnie wstając i stając obok Mufin. Scott odetchnął z ulgą. Carlie zamachał ogonem i tak samo zrobił. Zdyszana Pandora przybiegła. -WRACAJCIE DO BAZY!- dodała i poczuła, że od śniegu i lodu są mokre.- O nie, w dodatku jesteście przemoczeni.- jęknęła po czym surowo dała im znak by wrócili do bazy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu Jest Moskwa pokazana. ' '''Lisiczka polarna stoi na przystanku, podjeżdża autobus. W autobusie starała się schować i trzymać blisko siebie małą paczkę. Po pewnym czasie wychodzi. Skręca w boczną uliczkę i spotyka się z rudo- białym Husky'm. ' -Dobrze, że jesteś Nani.- odparł i mruknął z aprobatą. -Masz?- dodał. 'Pokiwała tylko w odpowiedzi głową jakby się obawiała, że ktoś usłyszy ich rozmowę. ' -Jedziemy do naszego domku na Syberii, tutaj teraz nie możemy go tu przechowywać.- dodał.-Chyba wiesz o co chodzi.- dodał. -Przecież że wiem!- syknęła a w niebieskich oczach zapalił się gniew.- Nie bez powodu tutaj siedzieliśmy a to JA pilnowałam, dobrze wiecie, że możecie mi zaufać.- odparła, ton głosu Nani się uspokoił chwilowo oczy zasnuł smutek. -Wiem...Wybacz.- bąknął.-Zmieńmy temat.- rzucił. -O co chodziło z tym pocałunkiem na Placu Czerwonym?- spytał i uśmiechnął się. -Znów zaczynasz? Daj spokój Bekter.- odpaliła Nani wyraźnie zawstydzona.- Wskakuj.- odparła. -Chciałbym zauważyć, że to moje auto.- uśmiechnął się Bekter.- Wsiadaj.- zachęcił ogonem. '''Lisiczka i Husky wskoczyli do czerwonego auta i odjechali. * Zmiana sceny Szczeniaczki moczyły łapki. Wtem drzwi się otwierają i przychodzi cały Psi Patrol, gdyż każdy był na misji na pieski bez zawodu. ''' -Co się tutaj dzieje?- spytała zirytowana Kasha. -Nie mówicie, że byliście na dworze.- zaczęła smutna Victoria. -Świetnie będziecie chorzy.- wywróciła oczy zła Amy. -Zaraz zrobię odpowiednią herbatę.- zaoferowała się Tomira i pobiegła do kuchni. '''Szczenięta wyraźne były smutne. -I tak było su-u-u a-a-apsik! Per...- powiedziała Miley. Angela wyglądała na zmartwioną i już po chwili wraz z innymi psimi mamami doglądała młodszej siostry. By wysuszyć liznęła ją parę razy po łebku. Miley popatrzyła się ze śmiechem na siostrę. Po pewnym czasie mimo to szczeniaki mogły już wyciągnąć łapki z moczenia ale musiały leżeć pod kocem na pufie. W tym czasie do bazy weszła...Misty wraz z Leaf, Lio i Jordanem. ' -MISTY!!- podskoczył radośnie Xander i zamachał ogonem, po czym przytulił suczkę i ją polizał w ucho. -Hej.- zaśmiała się i odwzajemniła gest. -Może chcielibyście pojechać ze mną na ferie do Rosji?-spytała. -Byłoby super, ale szczeniaczki wyszły na dwór i wydają się być przeziębione.- odparła smutna Everest. '''Chase widząc smutek w oczach żony pisnął. Marco podszedł do pieska i go przyjaźni poklepał. ' -O...okey...-odpowiedziała smutna Misty, jej oczy zrobiły się smutne i entuzjazm gwałtownie odpadł. -Nie martw się...proszę.- próbował pocieszyć Xander i przytulił mocno suczkę dając czułe liźnięcie w ucho. -Nie martw się.- odezwała się nagle Youki.-Jeżeli stan się ich nie pogorszy w ciągu dwóch dni typu gorączka, to myślę, że pojadą wraz z Sherdą, Kajtkiem, Marshallem, Matt'em i resztą będziemy nadzorować ich stan.- dodała. -Oki.- uśmiechnęła się Misty. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Misty. '''Minęło parę dni i szczeniaki nie wykazywały oznak choroby, zatem zaczęto się pakować! W bazie panowało podekscytowanie. Bazą mieli się Drake'a i jego banda. W końcu pupile weszły w chwilowe transporterki i wskoczyli do Patrolowca. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu. Śnieg leżał na drogach i trawie, a w tle malował się świerkowy las. Z ładnego domku wyszła dwójka psów rasy Husky, gdy zauważyli przez okno czerwone auto. Jeden był szary w ciemniejsze i jaśniejsze łaty oraz białe, a suczka szaro- biała. Z samochodu wyskoczyli. Lisiczka polarna delikatnie wyjęła zawiniątko. -NANI! BEKTER! Uważajcie!- krzyknęła Husky. -Hę?- zdziwił się Bekter i poślizgnął się na oblodzonej kałuży i prawie wpadł w Nani, ona zręcznie odsunęła się na bok i gdy piesek zarył w słup, skrzywiła się, podeszła do Husky i ruszyła w stronę poszkodowanego. -Nic Ci się nie stało?- spytała zmartwiona. -Nie...nie...dzięki za informację Bellami.- odparł Bekter i podniósł się. -Psst! Ktoś idzie!- syknął szary Husky. -Spoko Batutto, idziemy do środka odpowiedziała Nani i weszli do budynku. * Zmiana sceny Dotarli ledwie na lotnisko, gdyż drogi były zaśnieżone. Weszli do środka. Otrzepali futro i kurtki ze śniegu. ' -W końcu ciepło!- rozmarzyła się Viki. -Chodźcie!- zawołał Seychello, by prawie już przy wejściu na odprawę. -Idziemy, idziemy.- zaśmiała się Shadow. Rozdział 2 '''Psiaki trochę stały, lecz wkrótce załadowały walizki w celu by prześwietlić bagaże. Weszli na strefę wolnocłową. Chociaż zamiast udać się do sklepów poszli do pierwszej lepszej kawiarenki by czegoś się ciepłego napić. ' -Dobra, to kto kupuje i spisuje?- spytał się Rex, poprawiając jego odznakę, gdyż ciut się przekrzywiła. -Możesz Ty.- zasugerowała Tetradi wzruszając ramionami.-Bądź co bądź to był Twój pomysł...kochasiu! -dopowiedziała, przy czym mówiąc ostatnie słowo wyszczerzyła zęby w nie chęci. -No dobrze, śliczna. Może podzielimy się szalikami. - odparł Rex zamykając oczy i się uśmiechnął. '''Raptem poczuł ucisk w miejscu, gdzie była jego obroża. Tetradi go złapała i mało co nie zadusiła i przystawiła swój pysk cedząc cicho lecz groźnie słowa, jednak z każdą chwilą zaczęła podnosić ton głosu. -Słuchaj mnie no...Tak się składa, że nie potrzebuję pomocy!- zaczęła. Xander otworzył pysk w przerażeniu, co miało pokazać, że Owczarek Szwajcarski Biały, który okazał się w flirtowaniu i byciu patrolowym lowelasem jego lepszym następcą, posunął się za daleko. I skrzywił się na samą myśl, gdy sam musiał to przejść. Z jego myśli wybudził go wrzask....oczywiście wściekłej Cocker Spaniel. ' -A ZATEM NIE!! O! SZALICZKI, NIE SZALICZKI! BLE! NIE CHCĘ TEJ TWOJEJ DURNOWATEJ MIŁOŚCI!! A ZANIM ZACZNIESZ JESZCZE GŁUPSZĄ GATKĘ DO MNIE O POWROCIE DO UCZUĆ, TO CIĘ UBIEGNĘ!! SKŁADAM ODMOWĘ! O MIŁO CI?! DO UCZUĆ TO NIE MASZ POJĘCIA CO JA PRZEŻYŁAM!! WYDARLI MI JE! ALE WIESZ, CO? CIESZĘ SIĘ Z TEGO POWODU!! PO PROSTU JESTEŚCIE WSZYSCY MOIMI PRZYJACIÓŁMI I NICZYM WIĘCEJ! ZATEM SPADAJ ZANIM SIĘ ROZMYŚLĘ I CIĘ ROZSZARPIĘ NA STRZĘPY!- dokończyła swoją wypowiedź silnym szarpnięciem obroży i pies odleciał do tyłu z impetem. '''Potrząsnął zdziwiony głową, ale nie zraniło go ani trochę. ' -I tak Ci wybaczam. - dodał, lecz odsunął się w razie czego '''Zapadła chwilowa cisza. -To kto spisuje?- zapytał Gray. -Ja mogę.- zaoferował się Viggo. Tak się stało, piesek spisał zamówienia i wkrótce po tym wszyscy popijali ciepłą czekoladę i herbatę. Nie długo potem nastała godzina lotu i weszli na pokład. ''' -Ale ślisko! - powiedział Max wchodząc po schodach, wtem łapa mu wpadła w dół. -Nic Ci nie jest?- zapytała zmartwiona Lucy. -Nie...-odpowiedział czarny Labrador. '''W końcu każdy wszedł na pokład i drzwi zostały zamknięte. Psiaki zdjęły kurtki, szaliki i czapki i usadowiły się wygodnie na skórzanych kanapach czekając na start. Nie długo potem ruszyli powoli po płycie lotniskowej i wzbili się w powietrze. Niebawem osiągnęli idealny pułap. Mieli się już wszyscy rozejść gdy Eco zatrzymał pieski. -Poczekajcie!- zawołał. -Hę?- zdziwił się zirytowany Hutch. -Chcę Wam coś ogłosić.- dodał. -UU.- zaciekawiła się Martine. -Otóż...Hope...jesteśmy już trochę ze sobą...-zaczął piesek.-I myślę, że....-zaczął i zlał go pot. -Spokojnie.- zachichotała suczka. -Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?- zapytał. Pieski wydały odgłos zdziwienia a Hope i zatkała pyszczek łapkami, a oczy napełniły się łzami. ''' -TAK! TAK! - odparła po czym podbiegła do pieska i się ze szczęścia popłakała. '''Na sam koniec psiak kojąco liznął sunię w ucho i pocałowali się. Reszta zawyła z radości. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Hope. Ogień w kominku jarzył się niesamowitym ciepłym płomieniem, niebo spowiły chmury śniegowe i wkrótce znów biały puch zaczął powiększać białą warstwę puchu. Z szopy wyszedł muskularny Husky niosąc chrust. Zaś w progu drzwi do domku czekała Lisica polarna. ' -Nani! Jest prawie minus czterdzieści stopni a Ty tak bez czapki? - zapytał się zmartwiony piesek po czym przyspieszył kroku i wszedł do środka zamykając drzwi na trzy spusty. -Nie długo ma przyjechać jakaś grupa piesków do nas, musimy jakoś wziąć pieniądze by kupić dobry sejf.- powiedziała suczka. -Wiem...- odparł.-Teraz chodźmy kolacja czeka.- powiedział. * Zmiana sceny. '''Psiaki odpoczywały po zimnym dniu chętnie siedziały pod kołdrą. Snowy z Winter szukały ich zwierzaków. ' -SNOWFLAKE! SNOWFLAKE! Gdzie jesteś?- zawołała zmartwiona Winter. -BLIZZARD! BLIZZARD! - wołała rozglądając się Snowy. '''Wtem przez przypadek weszły do pokoju Winter. -Szukałam tu...nie ma...-pisnęła smutno Winter. Wtedy coś przykuło uwagę Snowy i pokazała łapą. Pod łóżkiem leżeli Blizzard i Snowflake zwinięci w kłębek. ''' -Aww.- westchnęła Winter * Zmiana sceny odznaka Winter '''Tymczasem Gray i Victoria siedzieli w pokoju i rozmawiając obserwowali swe szczeniaki. -Mówiłem Ci jak bardzo Cię kocham? - spytał romantycznie. -Tak. - zaśmiała się suczka. - A ja Ci mówiłam? - zapytała i polizała pieska. - Dzięki Tobie jestem najszczęśliwszą sunią na świecie i nawet gdybyś nie był bogaty to i tak będę Cię kochać i wyszłabym za Ciebie. Pieniądze to tylko mały dodatek do życia. - powiedziała i mocno wtuliła głowę w jego futro. -Wiem. Tak samo ja dla Ciebie skarbie. - odparł tak samo czule piesek. Victoria czule liznęli Gray’a. A gdy bawiący się Scott, Scotty i Mufin wpadli na łóżko sprzedała im kolejnego ciepłego buziaka. ' -Mamo! - zaśmiał się Scott. '''Scotty to jednak nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie ułożyła się między rodzicami i zasnęła. Raptem do samolotowych drzwi ktoś zapukał. Mufin energicznie podbiegła i na korytarzu zobaczyła Maxis’a i Miley! ' -Maxis! - szczeknęła radośnie i polizała go, po czym zawołała tak samo radośnie- Miley! - i ścisnęła najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Doszedł do nich Scott. -Hej Maxis! - zamerdał ogonem i przybił łapkę z pieskiem, po czym na przywitanie z Miley styknęli się nosami. -Idziecie do mojego pokoju, z pomocą mojej siostry zbudowałam namiot dla nas! - powiedziała z szczerym uśmiechem Miley. -Pewnie! Wow!- podskoczyła Mufin, po czym skierowała wzrok do tyłu na śpiącą Scotty.- Ale chyba Scotty do nas nie dołączy, śpi.- zachichotała Mufin. -Spoko.- zaśmiał się Maxis. -PA MAMO! PA TATO! - zawołali wybiegając Scott i Mufin. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Miley 'Za oknem szalała śnieżyca. Bekter westchnął ciężko. Nani podeszła do niego zmartwiona. ' -Czy wszystko ok?- spytała przejęta. -Tak...-odparł. Sunia stuliła uszy i podeszła do niego, trącając go głową. Rozdział 3 'Psiaki wylądowały na lotnisku. Musiały ciepło się ubrać przed wyjściem na płytę lotniskową. Gdy wyszły i wzięły bagaże. Robo- Pies powoli ruszył by odlecieć dosłownie z prędkością światła do Zatoki Przygód. Gdy tylko wylądował, dzięki ulepszonemu Patrolotowi przeniósł Patrolowiec. Zjawił się szybko dzięki jego prędkości. I wyjechał pojazdem na ośnieżoną drogę. Seychello był opatulony po uszy, cały dygotał. Niebo przybrało kolor szary. ' -Ruf! Ruf! Radar pogodowy!- szczeknęła Hera, a z jej plecaka wysunęło się urządzenie. Z dużą uwagą przyglądała się mu. -I?- zapytał Michael. -Nadchodzi śnieżyca. - przemówiła ponuro Shih- Tzu. -No, nie! Zanim Robo- Pies przyjedzie zasypie nas.- burknął już wściekły Hutch. Kopnął zaspę. -Nie będzie tak źle tato.- próbował pocieszyć Solo. -Prawda?- zwrócił wypowiedź i spojrzenie do jego siostry. -Pewnie, nie narzekaj. - dodała. '''Rumber i Rashta stali za łapami Rossity, która chciała ich trochę ogrzać dzięki lizaniu. Ciszę przerwał okrzyk Rusty'ego: -Widzę Patrolowiec! -Jest!- ucieszyła się Sally, wyskoczyła w powietrze i liznęła Labradora. Pojazd podjechał. Ace z Dolo szybko załadowali bagaże. Wskoczyli do środka. Seychello musiał wziąć swoją kurtkę do zimowych misji. -Nie jest aż tak źle, spróbuj zostać w tym co masz.- próbowała przekonać Everest. Owczarek Pirenejski o Gładkiej Kufie popatrzył na nią. -Wychowałaś się na biegunie, nic dziwnego. Po za tym przecież jesteś Husky'm. - dodał. Lawendowo- jasnofioletowa Syberian Husky zachichotała. Snowy przystawiła łapy do szyby oglądając z zapałem krajobraz. ' -Jakie super widoki.- merdała ogonem. Ernest przysiadł się do suczki. Fioletowo- biała Gerberian Shepsky zarumieniła się. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Everest '''Dawno wjechali na pustkowie, Coral postanowiła się zdrzemnąć. Tracker przyniósł jej koc. ' -Proszę mi querido. - powiedział. Coral liznęła go po uchu. -Dzięki.- odpowiedziała suczka. 'Tymczasem Zuzia z Stefanem i Vittem zniknęli. Axe, smutny leżał z pyskiem opartym na łapach. Lady to samo. Esmeralda wymyśliła pomysł by szczeniaczki zagrały w chowanego. Alicia była bardzo podekscytowana. ' -Mogę liczyć?- zapytała. -Pewnie!- odparły jej pozostałe szczenięta. -Ok, raz. Dwa. Trzy. Cztery...-liczyła mała suczka, będąca odwrócona do niebiesko- zielonej ściany. Maluchy rozbiegły się po pojeździe szukając dobrej kryjówki. Ryder uśmiechnął się i za pomocą tableta otworzył drzwi dzielące od centrum dowodzeń. Milk postanowił się schować pod kokpitem, dokładniej wczołgał się pod siedzenie Robo-Psa. Maluchy uciekały we wszystkie strony. W końcu Alicia doliczyła się do stu. -Idę szukać!- oznajmiła krzykiem. Jednakże w razie czego Katie założyła jej skarpetkę na nos. -Hmm... gdzie możecie być?- zapytała cicho samą siebie. Ruszyła do przodu. 'Milk wstrzymał oddech gdy suczka była blisko niego. Obserwował zza krzesła czekając na przebieg wydarzeń. Sunia stała i rozglądała się. Nagle podeszła jeszcze bliżej i schyliła się. ' -Mam Cię!- zachichotała i pomachała ogonem na wszystkie strony. -Och... Brawo— rzekł czarno- podpalany piesek. Jednak gdy westchnął wywrócił oczami. Trochę zaburczało mu w brzuchu Hela liznęli malucha i razem z Roxo poszli zjeść. Zabawę oglądała z pufy Snowy. Westchnęła. -Chciałabym kiedyś mieć własne szczenięta...Chłopaka lub męża... moje starsze rodzeństwo ma już kogoś. -ciągnęła, z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem kładła po sobie smutno uszy. 'Słysząc to, uszy Pungsana zastrzygły. Przez chwilę w głowie przebiegły mu myśli, że może mieć to wszystko ze...Snowy! Serce przyspieszyło bicie, a przy tym oddech stawał się szybszy i głośniejszy. W końcu przyciągnęło to uwagę Balta, który posłał przyjacielowi spojrzenie, które pytało się w trosce czy wszystko ok. Ernest tylko się uśmiechnął. Odetchnął głęboko. Do suni zaczął zagadywać Rex. Pungsan wyszczerzył kły i ruszył w kierunku ich. ' -Możemy Snowy pogadać?- zapytał. -Jak zapewne widzisz ja już gadam z tą śliczną panią!- zaczął Rex. Mówiąc to posłał pieskowi triumfalne spojrzenie a suczce Gerberian Shepsky maślane oczy. -Wybacz Rex, ale daj mu pogadać— przerwała stanowczo lecz miłym tonem Snowy. Posłała szczery uśmiech do stojącego Ernesta. -Chcę z nią w cztery oczy mówić!- zasygnalizował Pungsan. Biały Owczarek Szwajcarski zszedł z kanapy z spuszczonym ogonem. Kiedy zniknął po drugiej stronie pojazdu. Ernest ogon dotknął miękkiego ogona suczki. Cały pyszczek oblał suni oblał rumieniec. -Wiem, że może czujesz się samotna...ale wiesz...- przemówił jednak nagle przełknął głośno ślinę. -Twój puls!- zdziwiła się Snowy gdy zbliżyła się do pieska. Zawstydzony stulił chwilowo uszy i zarumieniła się. -Jak już mówiłem.... wiesz... jest pewien piesek...który chce być z Tobą...od początku uważa Ciebie za najpiękniejszą sunie świata, mądrą, odważną...ale nie wiem czy ona odwzajemnia uczucie, a jeżeli tak! Och!- gdy skończył uniósł oczy wysoko do góry i najmocniej zamerdał ogonem. -Kocham Cię, ale ciężko mi jest to ukrywać. Nie pogodziłbym się z faktem że ktoś mógłby mi Ciebie odbić...-skończył. Lawendowo- biała suczka otworzyła zdziwiona pysk. Jednak to co powiedziała zaskoczyło wszystkich! -Ja nie wiedziałam, że czujesz to samo!- mówiła na jednym tchu. -Chcę być Twoją dziewczyną!- dwa pieski pocałowały się. ''Obraz oddała się i widać z zewnętrznej strony okna zza płatkami śniegu. '' '''Bekter, Batutto ich siostra oraz Nani usiedli do stołu. Na nim stały miski z rybą oraz frytkami. Jedzenie parowało. Zaś w tle słychać było kojący odgłos kominka. -Przez tą zawiej mogą się opóźnić.-zauważyła Bellami. -Możliwe.-pokiwał głową Batutto. Nastała chwila ciszy. Powiedli spojrzenia w stronę okna, gdzie na zewnątrz było ciemno i widać było szalejące płatki śniegu. -Smacznego!-ozwali się po tej chwili. Zaczęli pałaszować jedzenie. Znacznie to ich ociepliło postanowili, potem przyrządzić coś jeszcze. Nani wyjęła z szafki chrupki po czym siadając z resztą na dywanie zaczęli gawędzić. -Musimy mimo to schować jajko.-uznał poważnie Bekter, rzucili wszyscy spojrzenie w stronę kominka gdzie za nim była kryjówka. * Zmiana sceny śnieżynka obracająca się wokół własnej osi. Pieski zaczęły wjeżdżać powoli w zawiej śnieżną. Postanowiono zamknąć okna, z chwilą gdy przeraźliwe zimno wypełniło powietrze wraz z wpadającymi do środka płatkami śniegu. ' -Ale nudy...-jęknęła Blommy, opierając pyszczek o kanapę. Gdy tak jechali oczy zaczęły jej się mimowolnie zamykać. -Ryder, mówi, że już wkrótce dojedziemy! Nie śpij!- trąciła drugą sunię pyskiem Bite. -To prawda Ryder?-zapytała na pół śpiąca Kundelka, z dwukolorowymi oczyma. -Tak, zostało nam 20 minut. Jednak ta zawiej utrudnia widoczność.-mówił chłopak, wytężając wzrok, który patrzył w dal. Płatki latały w koło jak szalone. -Musi być nieźle zimno.- wzdrygnęła się Adelaice i aż rzuciło małą suczką. -Brr... -Wiesz co Adelaice? Nie przesadzaj, nie jest aż tak źle!- powiedziała z nutką uszczypliwości siostra brązową kremowej suczki. -Dziewczynki dosyć!-ucięła krótko Sunset, po czym obie zagarnęła łapą do siebie i przytuliła je. -Oberon, czy dało by się jakoś na GPS'ie sprawdzić gdzie mamy skręcić?-zapytał Buldoga brunet. -Pewnie, że zrobię to! Już patrzę.-wyraził swój entuzjazm do pomocy Oberon, zeskakując szybko z kanapy na której siedział. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu '''Tymczasem w tej śnieżycy domek trzech Husky z którymi mieszkała Lisiczka Polarna obserwował pewien pies. Miał oklapłe uszy i oczu koloru jasnoniebieskiego, były zimne jak lód. Futro psa było białe w gdzieniegdzie brązowe, szare łaty. ' -Hmm...zatem to tu...muszę jakoś uśpić ich czujność by zdobyć jajo...ale jak...-głowił się nieznajomy pies. W tym czasie na podjeździe pokazał się Patrolowiec, którego opony obrzuciły białym puchem śniegowym nieznajomego psa. Otrząsnął się ze śniegu, a nienawistnym spojrzeniem obrzucił Patrolowiec. -Jeszcze tu wrócę...-rzekł do siebie i pognał susami przez śnieg. 'Z domku pieski przywitały Bellami z Nani. Gościom rzucały ciepłe uśmiechy. Wychodząc z pojazdu Dilara zakasłała, a kaszel był suchy i odrywający się. Skrzywiła się z bólu, gdy aż zapiekło ją w klatce piersiowej. Tuż za nią wyszła Martine, Shiraz, Werix oraz Flurr. ' -Jejku, wszystko ok, masz brzydki kaszel.-powiedziała zmartwiona Shiraz. -Wołać Patty?-spytała suczka będąca mieszanką Kojota z Dingo. W jej dwukolorowych oczach malowała się troska. -Nie, jest ok...-odpowiedziała Dilara, powstrzymując z trudem kolejny napad kaszlu. Shiraz pokiwała głową, ale z oczu suczki jak i pozostałych troska nie zeszła. Jednak ponownie zakaszlała. Potem z Patrolowca wyszła z walizką Patty. -Patty! Dilara, ma okropny kaszel, powinnaś ją zbadać.-zawołała Martine, mówiła patrząc na brązowo- czarną Malinois. W oczach Łajki Jakuckiej zamalowało się przerażenie rzuciła walizkę i podbiegła do Malinois. -Dili, wszystko ok?-zapytała z ogromną troską. Malinois by nie zamartwiać przyjaciółki chciała powiedzieć tak, jednak przerwał jej to kolejny atak kaszlu. Oczy powoli robiły się szkliste. -Ruf! Ruf! Termometr!-zaszczekała Patty, z brązowego plecaka wysunął się termometr. Podała suczce, chwilę później wskazał 39, 8 stopni! Łajka Jakucka zaskomlała.-Masz objawy grypy, biedulko. Dokładniej zbadam Cię w środku.-oznajmiła. Wzięła Dilarę pod bok i razem poszły do domku. -Biedna Dilara...-zaskomlał Eric, wodząc za Malinois wzrokiem. Za suczkami chcieli pójść Killen z Zorro. Jednak Husky zagrodził im drogę.-Dajcie jej spokój, ok?! Jest chora, potrzebuje ciszy i spokoju a nie waszego kręcenia się!-mówił. Dwa pieski niechętnie odeszły na bok. '''Co chwila pieski wchodziły do domku, jako ostatnia wychodziła Alays, wzrokiem napotkała stojące Bellami z Nani. Szaro- biała Syberian Husky westchnęła, miała w sobie tyle mieszanych odczuć! Z jednej strony pieski zdawały jej się dobre, jednak blokował ją brak zaufania. Nani wyczuła to i dała jej przyjacielskiego kuksańca i wyszeptała: -Będzie dobrze. To trochę pokrzepiło Syberian Husky. Uśmiechnęła się do Lisiczki Polarnej i skinęła delikatnie w podziękowaniu głową. Potem podeszła do Alays i zapytała: -Czy mogę pomóc Ci z bagażem? Alays zamrugała zdziwiona, ale zaraz na białym pysiu pojawił się uśmiech. -Jejku! Jak miło, skoro chcesz to pewnie. W Psim Patrolu chęć do pomocy zawsze bardzo mile widziana.-rzekła Tamaskan Dog, będąca zastępcą Chase'a w Psim Patrolu. -Jestem Alays, zastępca Kapitana Psiego Patrolu czyli Chase'a tego brązowego Owczarka Niemieckiego obok Rydera, czyli tego bruneta.-wyjaśniała suczka.- A Ty?-spytała. -Bellami jestem.-zamerdała przy odpowiedzi ogonem. Przy okazji wzięła uchwyt walizki w zęby i zaczęła ciągnąć ją przez grubą warstwę śniegu. -Wow! Dajesz radę, wiesz jeżeli nie chcesz nie musisz męczyć się z tą walizką.-mówiła Alays z troską o jasno szaro- białą suczkę o brązowych oczach. -Jest w porządku.-uśmiechnęła się do Alays Bellami rzucając jej ciepłe spojrzenie.-Ja chcę pomóc.-dodała. Wkrótce doszły do drzwi, suczka pchnęła drzwi. Obie suczki weszły do przytulnego przedsionka, ściany od zewnątrz miał drewniane dla wystroju. Suczka zaniosła bagaż do pokoju. Tymczasem w salonie przy kominku wtuleni w siebie siedzieli Suzanne z Philip'em w pewnej chwili piesek odsunął się. Brązowo- biała Border Collie zamrugała błękitnymi oczyma. Philip odwrócił się i wziął parę głębokich wdechów. Początek muzyki: Loving Caliber You set my world on fire -Suzanne...przeżyliśmy pięknych chwil razem...wypełniamy siebie...nadałaś mojemu życiu kolorów. I chcę z Tobą kontynuować podróż...ale nie jako para...-powiedziała. Suzanne zamrugała zrozpaczona. -Suzanne! Nie o to chodzi, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim! Chcę z Tobą kontynuować podróż jako mąż i żona...czy wyjdziesz za mnie?-zapytał. Suzanne z radości zachłysnęła się powietrzem. -TAK! O MATKO! KOCHAM CIĘ!!-krzyknęła i rzuciła się na Philip'a przyszpilając do ziemi. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, suczka polizała drugiego Collie po policzku. Koniec muzyki W tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia weszli Tristan z Choco, aby oznajmić że kolacja już czeka na pieski. Widząc szczęście brata kremowo- brązowy Border Collie uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale z drugiej strony zaraz po uśmiechu ogarnął go smutek. Choco zauważyła, że piesek jest jakoś smutny i lekko go szturchnęła. -Kolacja już czeka.-oznajmiła Choco.-Gratuluje Wam.-dopowiedziała. -Tak samo, gratuluje Ci bracie.-pogratulował bratu Tristan co go trochę rozweseliło i podniosło na duchu. Philip skinął głowę w podziękowaniu i wraz z jego świeżo upieczoną narzeczoną poszli za dwójką piesków do jadalni. Przy stole siedzieli wszyscy oprócz dwóch suczek...Patty i Dilary. Eric westchnął ciężko i szepnął: -Szkoda, że nie ma tu Dilary... -Hej czy wszystko ok?-zapytał pieska Johnboy, trącając go łapą. Wyrwany z zamyślenia Husky spojrzał na Malinois. -O...eee...tak...wszystko ok...tylko, szkoda że nie ma tu Dilary...-rzekł smutno Eric. -Wyjąłeś mi to z ust.-zgodzili się z pieskiem Killen oraz Zorro, którzy także nie wyglądali na pocieszonych. -Może przyniesiemy jej zupę?-zasugerował Zorro, patrząc na pustą miskę suczki. -Dobry pomysł, ale ja to zrobię!-przemówił Killen, a jego niebieskie oczy błysnęły. Czekoladowy Labrador wywrócił oczyma. -To był MÓJ pomysł, zatem JA jej zaniosę.-odpowiedział drugiemu pieskowi Zorro, akcentując że to on był pomysłodawcą i jej zaniesie. -To ja zaniosę Patty.-dopowiedział Roger. -Heh, dobrze że nie muszę mieć rywali.-zażartował. Moscow tylko spojrzała na niego. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Moscow oblała się rumieńcem... Westchnęła ciężko. -Moscow co jest?!-pytała Bowie, która zeskoczyła z krzesła i skakała dookoła krzesła jej mentorki. Przednie łapy położyła na nodze krzesła.-Wszystko ok?-spytała. Wtedy Kundelka o niebieskich oczach z grejpfrutową obrożą jakby wróciła na ziemię i uśmiechnęła się do uczennicy. -Wszystko ok, Bowie.-odpowiedziała spokojnym i czułym głosem. -Wracaj do rodziców i zjedz na spokojnie posiłek, Ty i Twoje rodzeństwo musicie być po takiej podróży głodni.-dodała lekko z uśmiechem. -Ażebyś wiedziała! Po prostu padam z głodu!-mówiła zielonooka mieszanka Wilczaka Saarloosa z Jamnikiem. -Dobra, to super że nic Ci nie jest Moscow, smacznego!-zawołała już biegnąc do miski z talerzem. Młoda suczka dość uroczo wdrapywała się na krzesło, przy czym pomogła jej mama, Niara która złapała ją za kłąb i usadowiła. Dała swej jedynej córce ciepłe liźnięcie po głowie co zmierzwiło brązową grzywkę suczki. Bowie szybko potrząsnęła głową. Mike kończył wylizywać już miskę. Jednak oczy miał lekko szkliste. -Wszystko ok, synu?-zapytał znad miski zaniepokojony Arrby. -Tak. Po prostu trochę zmęczony to wszystko.-rzekł spokojnie młody psiak, który na głowie nosił niewielki kapelusz piracki. Jego ojciec uniósł brew do góry jakby nie dowierzał.-Mówię serio, tato!- rzekł lekko sfrustrowany piesek. -Co się dzieje?-odezwał się głos Mark'a. Najstarszy z dzieci Niary i Arrby'ego, patrzył na swojego brata i ojca. -Nic...-rzekł krótko Mike, jednak ich ojciec odpowiedział inaczej: -Ma oczy szkliste. -Ojeju! Youki albo ktoś z medyków powinien Cię zbadać.-rzekł Mark, w zmartwieniu o brata. -Ale...-zaczął Mike, jednak nie dokończył gdyż podleciała do niego Niara i dotknęła łapą czoła syna. -Chyba ma gorączkę...Youki!-zawołała w przerażeniu Niara. Wtedy też niebieskooka Lisiczka, będąca żoną Rocky'ego podbiegła do malucha i łapą dotknęła jego czoła. -Masz rację.-przyznała rację Youki, Niarze. -Powinien wygrzewać się. Zaraz podam lek.-mówiła Lisica. -Dobrze, ja go zaniosę.-rzekła Niara i wzięła syna za kłąb, wniosła go do ich pokoju. Położyła na łóżku, mającym widok na ośnieżony las. Okryła go brązowym puchowym kocem. -Nie ruszaj się.-poleciła mu Niara i dała znaczące spojrzenie. -Ech...no dobra...-z wielkim ciężarem zgodził się piesek. Gdy z pokoju wyszła Niara, Mike wyszedł z łóżka, wskoczył na nisko osadzany drewniany parapet wyścielany białym puchowym kocem. Piesek z dwukolorowymi oczyma oglądał jak płatki leniwie spadają z nieba. Nagle jego uwagę przykuł ruch blisko granicy z lasem. Wytężył wzrok i ujrzał średniego wzrostu psa. Futro było białe, jednak odznaczały się na tle śniegu szare i brązowe łaty. Pies zdawał się niespokojny, co chwila się oglądał w stronę domu i starał się iść blisko ziemi. ''' -Co Ty knujesz?-zapytał cicho do okna na piętrze psiak. Wtedy do pokoju weszli Youki, Sherda, Strawberry, Kajtek a na końcu Sandree. Odsunął się zaskoczony od okna i rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę ciemnego, gęstego świerkowego lasu. Tajemniczy pies zniknął. -Ok, to może zacznijmy najpierw zwykłe badania.-zarządziła Youki, odwracając głowę w kierunku pozostałej czwórki psów, zgodnie pokiwali głowami. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Youki '''Wieczorem każdy siedział w swoich pokoikach przy kominku, pijąc w miską ciepłą gorącą czekoladę, na której powierzchni pływały pianki. Jedną z tych misek postanowił zanieść Eric, gdy stanął przed pokojem Dilary westchnął. Czuł jak serce mu łoskocze. -Ok...szybko wejdziesz i tyle...ale co jak to będzie wyglądać, że się narzucam...-zamartwiał się Syberian Husky o zielonych oczach. Drzwi się otworzyły i wyszła Patty. -O Eric! Co Ty tu robisz?-spytała Łajka Jakucka, wyjątkowo nie miała wianka na głowie, ze względu że była w jej stroju regularnym. -Ja przyszedłem zanieść ciepłą czekoladę...ale...-zaczął mówić Eric, czując jak cały się peszy od końca ogona do czubku uszu. -O a w takim razie czy mógłbyś z nią chwilę posiedzieć? Muszę na chwilę skoczyć po coś do Rydera, a nie chciałam zostawiać jej samej.-wytłumaczyła niebieskooka Łajka Jakucka. Z brązową kamizelką. -Pewnie nie ma problemu!-zgodził się Eric, a oczy psa rozszerzyły się w szczęściu.-A nie będzie to przeszkadzać....Dilarze?-spytał. -Co Ty, Dilara lubi Cię. -odrzekła Łajka Jakucka, stając jeszcze na chwilę i odwróciła głowę do psa. Serce Eric'a zabiło jeszcze szybciej. Wszedł do pokoju, gdzie w legowisku na podłodze okryta granatowym kocykiem w niebieskie maski, leżała Dilara. Zastrzygła uszami gdy usłyszała głosy łap. -O Eric!-rzekła zaskoczona Dilara osłabionym i cichym głosem. Mimo to oczy wyrażały wielkie zadowolenia i resztką sił zamerdała ogonem. -Patty poprosiła, żebym na chwilę z Tobą posiedział...jak Ci to nie przeszkadza...przy okazji masz ciepłą czekoladę.-powiedział, jednak najbardziej stres zaczął dawać o sobie znać gdy była wzmianka o czekoladzie i podsunął miskę suczki pod jej nos. -O! Jejku wielkie dzięki! Ty przyniosłeś czy Ci dwaj?-zapytała Dilara patrząc prosto swoimi brązowymi oczyma w zielone oczy pieska. Eric spuścił głowę w dół gdyż cały się zarumienił. -EE....ja...ale...-próbował wytłumaczyć się piesek w obawie, że suczka zacznie myśleć, że zachowuje się jak Killen albo Zorro. -Spoko...wiesz...dzięki, że zawsze ich odpędzasz...często działają mi na nerwy...zatem nie martw się, że i Ty będziesz mi działał...w sumie...to jest w Tobie coś...znaczy tak czy owak nie, nie przeszkadza mi że będzie przy mnie chwilę siedział, gdyby to była tamta dwójka to, tak owszem. Wykitowałabym tu.- mówiła brązowo- czarna suczka rasy Owczarek Belgijski Malinois. Obecność pieska była dla niej kojąca. Było wręcz idealnie...jednak liczyła, że żartem spróbuje zgasić urwaną wcześniej wypowiedź. 'Dwa pieski chwilę odwróciły się w stronę okna, gdzie nadal śnieżynki tańcowały w powietrzu na wietrze. Piesek popatrzył na nią, ona na niego. Po obu pieskach przebiegł rumieniec. Następnie do pokoju weszła Patty pysio miała trochę sfrustrowany, zaś klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała co chwilę. ' -Dzięki, że z nią posiedziałeś Eric.-rzekła z uśmiechem Łajka Jakucka z wiankiem na głowie. -Spoko. -skinął głową wstając Eric. Ostatni raz popatrzył się na Dilarę i wyszedł. Oczy miał smutne, gdyż szkoda było mu opuszczać suczkę. Drzwi zamknęły się. -Co się stało?-zapytała ochrypłym głosem Dilara patrząc na jej BFF. -Ach...znowu Roger się zalecał... i to akurat wtedy gdy się spieszyłam do Ciebie!-mówiła rozdrażniona suczka i strzepnęła trójkolorowym ogonem na bok. -OGH...gdybym była zdrowsza pokazałybyśmy mu....-stwierdziła Dilara z lekkim śmiechem. Jednak potem westchnęła kuląc się w jeszcze większą kulkę, ze względu na kolejny napad zimna. -Później przyniosę Ci kakao co Ty na to?-zasugerowała już z innym, uspokojonym wyrazem pyska Patty kierując spojrzenie w dół na Dilarę. -Mmm...ale jak to nie kłopot...-zaczęła skromnie suczka rasy Malinois. -Co Ty! Pewnie że nie!-zaoponowała od razu biała Łajka Jakucka w jasnobrązowe łaty i brązowe. Mająca jasnoniebieskie oczy. Dilara uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. -O lepszą BFF, prosić nie można.-szepnęła Malinois, po to by nie chrypieć ponownie. -Ciebie tyczy się to samo Dili.-odpowiedziała Patty patrząc się na taniec płatków śniegu za oknem. Gdzie niebo było poszarzałe. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Patty 'Psiaki poszły spać, zza oknem nie źle wiało. Wtedy z lasu ponownie wyszedł tajemniczy pies. Zbliżył się w kierunku domu. Wszedł na drewnianą werandę i zapukał do drzwi. ' Rozdział 4 Rozdział 5 Galeria Kategoria:Opowiadania Chye Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Rashta Kategoria:Pandora Kategoria:Crash Kategoria:Carlise Kategoria:Avie Kategoria:Blizzard Kategoria:Winter Kategoria:Snowflake Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Lucy Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Rex Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Viki Kategoria:Nikicia Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Misty Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Seychello Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Leaf Kategoria:Lio Kategoria:Angela Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Odcinek 15 Kategoria:Odcinki 15 Kategoria:Alicia Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Stefan Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Ernest Kategoria:Ace Kategoria:Dolo Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Rumber Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Bekter Kategoria:Batutto Kategoria:Bellami Kategoria:Nani Kategoria:Nexako Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Bite Kategoria:Blommy Kategoria:Adelaice Kategoria:Kiki Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Shadow Kategoria:Oberon Kategoria:Aleksei Kategoria:Werix Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Killen Kategoria:Zorro Kategoria:Eric Kategoria:Suzanne Kategoria:Philip Kategoria:Tristan Kategoria:Choco Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Roger Kategoria:Moscow Kategoria:Bowie Kategoria:Mark Kategoria:Mike Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Arrby Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Sandree Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Strawberry